DESCRIPTION: Dr. Bradley Evanoff proposes to expand the EOM curricula for medical students, primary care residents, and residents in neurology, dermatology, and pulmonary medicine. He has also proposed a variety of approaches to insure appropriate evaluation and feedback, as well as the long-term success of this program beyond the period of the award. He will enhance research opportunities for students and residents in EOM. This will be accomplished in the undergraduate curriculum, through enhancement of current EOM teaching in the Introduction to Clinical Medicine, Epidemiology, and Biostatistics courses, and through introduction of new material on toxicology, occupational and environmental lung disease, and a new EOM research elective. In the medical school's clinical curriculum, enhancements of the internal medicine, obstetrics, and pediatric rotations are proposed through case-based learning exercises, faculty development and enhanced clinical electives in EOM. For primary care residents, he proposes improving the current occupational medicine rotation, increasing the number of EOM topics addressed in grand rounds and ambulatory teaching conferences, providing EOM faculty development training, and developing additional materials targeted to residents in pediatrics, neurology, pulmonary, and dermatology residencies. Additional components target continuing medical education (CME) and allied health professional training, which will augment the proposal. A proposed time table is included, and demonstrates a logical progression from presentation of basic EOM topics to implementation in specialty rotations and residencies. The candidate also proposes to develop his own teaching skills through participation in an intensive course.